


【胜出】浴室（R18）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *折寺咔X折寺久*有强制性爱，强制口交，颜射*浴室play？*未成年别进来哦！





	【胜出】浴室（R18）

绿谷出久回到了家，他今天又被爆豪给狠狠的揍了一顿，浑身上下都灰扑扑的，他此刻只想快去到浴室淋浴，绿谷引子晚上有事会晚点回来，所以希望能在妈妈回来之前把身上的灰尘都洗干净，伤口都处理好。

今天绿谷引子忘了带钥匙，绿谷出久也就没有锁门了，所以爆豪胜己被自家臭老太婆要求带点晚饭去给废久。

爆豪暴躁的挠了挠头，凭什么他要去给那个废物送饭！

敲了半天的门却没人开门，爆豪愤怒的随手拧了下门把，没想到一拧就开。

“废久！你他妈的给老子滚出来！”

脱下鞋进了客厅后，重重的将饭盒放在桌上后，爆豪大声的吼了一声，他隐约听到从浴室传来什么东西被碰倒以及水流的声音，双手插着口袋，快步向着浴室走去。

房间本就不大，没两步就走到浴室门口，没有丝毫犹豫的，他打开了门，水蒸气争先恐后的向着爆豪扑面而来，潮湿炙热的气体令他不自觉的闭起眼睛微微撇过头去。

待水蒸气散了些，他睁开了眼睛，印入眼睑的是背对着他浑身赤裸的废久。

为了看向身后进门的人，微微侧过身子脑袋向后转去，只是一眼他就呆愣住了，分布着零散淤痕的身子不自觉的轻颤着，他屏住了呼吸，似乎这样就能让时间停住，让那个眼中爆出红色血丝的人就这样定格。

爆豪胜己在看到那单薄的校服下竟然不是瘦骨嶙峋的身体，而是白皙柔软带着青紫的肌肤时，他的呼吸乱了，尤其是那看起来挺巧富有肉感的臀部更是让他想要狠狠的抓在手里揉弄，那张在他眼里总是蠢透的脸，这时候竟然让他感到魅惑十足，就连那泪汪汪的大眼睛，都像在无声的诱惑着他，这一切都让他的裤子紧绷得发疼。

鲜红的舌头伸了出来，在薄薄的嘴唇四周舔舐了一圈，他从来不适合压抑自己的人，想做什么事就一定会去做。

反手关上了浴室的门，他一步一步向着绿谷出久走去，也一件一件的将自己身上衣服褪去。

走到身子越发颤抖得厉害的绿谷面前时，他的上衣已经褪尽，裤腰带也解了开来。

“废久哟。”

爆豪狞笑着叫着绿谷，他的头凑近了那呆愣住的人的耳朵旁，比逐渐降温的水蒸气的气体喷在了绿谷的耳廓上，这让那呆愣住的人瞬间清醒。

绿谷惊恐的看着近在咫尺的爆豪，不知哪来的力气，他狠狠的推了下爆豪，令那人一个踉跄，然后迈开步伐就想向着门口的方向跑去。

哪想，才刚跑一步就被怒气十足的爆豪给用力的扣住了手腕。

“砰”的一声闷响。

背重重的撞到了还余留着水蒸气温热触感的潮湿瓷砖上。

“嘶！好痛…小胜，放开我…”

就算背部被坚硬的瓷砖撞疼了，绿谷还是只敢弱弱的抗议。

软糯的声音从那被水汽氤氲得红润的唇中溢出，这让爆豪的视线都被那两瓣饱满的嘴唇吸引了过去，他从来没有这么认真的看过废久的嘴唇，现在仔细一看竟然有想亲上去的冲动。

爆豪胜己从来就是想做什么便做什么的人，他狠狠的啃上了那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，用牙齿撕咬着那软肉，直至绿发男孩闷哼一声，流出血丝。

舔走嘴唇上的铁腥味，爆豪抬起他的三角眼猩红的眸子死死的锁住那被水浸湿布满惊恐的翠绿色眸子。

爆豪觉得自己的内裤都要被崩裂了，他干脆将下身的裤子褪尽，赤身裸体的与绿谷面对面。

绿谷的眼珠向下一转，便看到爆豪那怒张的阴茎，他摇晃着脑袋向后退了一步，紧贴着头皮的绿发跟着轻微的摇晃着，然而背后是已经冷却下来的瓷砖。

“不…不要…”

绿谷咽了口口水，他对接下来要发生的事情不是很清楚，却本能的感到害怕与恐惧，他知道再不阻止小胜，接下来发生的事情可能会超出他的承受范围。

“呵，废久，你不会觉得求饶有用吧！”

爆豪一步步向前走去，将绿谷死死的抵在了墙上，他炙热的皮肤紧贴着那已经有些冰冷的柔嫩皮肤，两手毫不客气的绕到绿谷身后握住那极具肉感的臀部，并且大力的揉捏着。

“痛，小胜，痛！求你不要再捏了，好痛！”

泪水顺着绿谷略带婴儿肥的脸颊滑落，他觉得自己的屁股肯定被捏青了，不然这么会这么痛。

他扭着腰挣扎想要脱离，却不想腹部不断摩擦着紧贴着自己的爆豪的阴茎。

摩擦带来的快感，令爆豪舒爽得呼吸都加重了，他的视线死死的锁住那不断碎碎念的红唇，抬起右手抓住那头绿发，将脑袋用力的压倒自己的腹部前，邪气的舔了舔嘴角，他的薄唇中不容拒绝的吐出了一个字。

“舔！”

圆圆的翠绿色大眼睛倏地睁大，绿谷无法置信的盯着爆豪，他的脑袋死命向后仰去，想让自己里那散发着令人热气的东西远点，却抵不过脑后那只手的力气。

他紧抿着唇无声的抵抗着，就算那热烫的东西紧紧贴着自己的脸颊也坚决不张口，他惶恐的眼神中含着厌恶与莫名的坚决，这激怒了爆豪。

爆豪面部狰狞，左手用力抓着那头墨绿色微卷的头发，右手伸到绿谷肉肉的脸颊上并大力一捏。

两颊的肉瞬间向内凹去，绿谷被迫张大了嘴，爆豪趁机狠狠的肏进喉咙，完全不理会因为娇嫩的喉咙深处被狠狠撞击瞬间沁出泪水的人，嘴里还发出了威胁的话语。

“臭书呆子，你他妈的给老子用嘴唇包住牙齿，要是敢咬到，看我不把你的牙全都炸碎，然后艹死你！”

绿谷被爆豪的话语吓到，赶紧将想要咬下的牙齿收好，他完全相信小胜绝对会说到做到。

猛烈的男性荷尔蒙扑鼻而来，喉咙深处不断的被顶弄着，这令他难受得收缩着喉咙直干呕，而这样却让他头顶上的少年感觉更加舒爽。

渐渐的，爆豪不满足于单纯的抽插和喉咙的收缩，他摸着那被泪水和口水糊满的脸，戳了戳被他的龟头顶得鼓了出来的雀斑，脸上露出了恶劣的笑容。

“废物，用你的舌头给我舔！”

视线有些模糊的绿谷被这句话惊得回过了神来，他连忙动起柔软的舌头，双手捧着两粒沉重的卵蛋，像舔冰棒一样舔着眼前怒张的柱身，仔仔细细的将所有筋络都舔了遍，还对着龟头上已经溢出浓稠液体的小孔轻轻的吮吸着，时不时的伸出艳红的舌头小小的舔一口。

毕竟还是国中生，爆豪也没有任何的性经验，在绿谷猫儿般的舔舐下，他也忍不住了，喘着气对着那张在他眼里蠢透的脸就这样射精了。

浓稠的精液顺着绿谷的脸颊滑落，有一部分粘到了纤长的睫毛上，让那双漂亮的绿眼睛无法睁开，他愣住了，呆呆的伸出舌头舔了下射在脸上的浓稠浊液。

爆豪看得呼吸一滞又兴奋了起来，刚软下去的阴茎竟然又半勃起。

该死，他本来想要就这样放过废久的，没想到这个废物竟然这么色情，竟然诱惑自己！

顺着那张一塌糊涂的脸向下看去，却看到诧异的一幕，他的嘴角牵起了一丝令人胆寒的弧度，捡起身后已经湿透的校服把还没有反应过来的绿谷压在冰冷潮湿的地上，将他的双手反剪在身后，把衣服在那纤细的手腕上打了个结。

他可不希望等等在兴头上的时候这个废物挣扎得厉害！

绿谷扭动着身躯想要脱离身后那人的压制，却不抵那人的力气，他只能跟地板摩擦着，已经完全挺立的粉嫩肉棒跟地面摩擦着，破碎的呻吟声无法抑制的从他的嘴中溢出。

“呵，废久，你他妈的可真够变态！”

爆豪将绿谷调整为双腿叉开跪在地上，胸膛与地面紧密接触的姿势后，扯着他的头发，强迫他扭头看向自己。

苹果肌跟地面接触着挤出了鼓鼓的软肉，爆豪将身体的重量压在绿谷身上，膝盖恶劣的顶进被迫叉开的白皙双腿间死死的压着已经蓄满精液的卵蛋。

“嗯…唔…”

强烈的刺激让绿谷的头向上仰起，喉咙里发出了愉悦的呜咽声，他细瘦的腰肢不停的颤抖着，竟然就在爆豪膝盖的挤压下射了出来。

“哈！你是变态吗？这样都能勃起射出来！”

爆豪讥笑着，放开了射精后浑身无力的人，任凭他的上半身完全的贴在了地上。

刚射完精的绿谷还在不应期中，然而爆豪完全不顾及他，他盯着已经被水给浸湿的臀部，缝隙中的粉嫩穴口由于姿势的原因完全暴露在了他的眼前。

他眼中闪烁着情欲与兴奋的光芒，随手挤了点浴室中的沐浴露就伸进了那颤抖着肛门中。

虽然是第一次，但他也是知道需要好好的扩张的，万一没扩张好被卡在里面进出不得的话，他肯定会把废久给炸死！

“啊！不要，不要碰那里！”

地上的人身体还处于敏感期，而爆豪的才刚探进第二根手指往四周一压，他便像出水的鱼儿般不停的弹跳着。

爆豪只能死死的压住绿谷的背部，手指恶意的往那人无法承受的地方按压着。

敏感的肠道不停的挪动着，紧紧的吸附着入侵的手指，说是想把入侵者挤出，倒不如说想将它们吸得更深。

“嗯…不…不行了…要…要射了！啊啊啊！”

紧紧靠前列腺的玩弄，绿谷又一次射了出来，他浑身颤抖着只能喘着粗气，扭动的屁股只希望身后那人不要再折磨他了。

如他所愿的，爆豪的手指撤了出去，他竟然觉得后穴有点空虚，正当他收缩着后穴时，就觉得有什么滚烫的东西抵在他的穴口处。

一瞬间绿谷有些晃神，竟然希望身后那根粗大的阴茎可以狠狠的肏进他的肠道中，然而回过神来的他，却觉得有一股恐惧的感觉顺着脊椎骨直至脑中。

不行，现在他刚刚又射了一次，现在进去的话会承受不住的！

“不行…小胜！不行！求你，求你放过我！”

绿谷的努力扭着头想要看身后那人，却只能看到一双与他一样跪在地上的腿。

爆豪没有啃声，只是用龟头蹭了蹭不停翕张着的穴口，然后伸手死死扣住那布着星点青紫的细腰，一下子就破开了肉壁，肏进了肠道的深处，完全不给绿谷一点缓冲的时间。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

一阵灭顶的快感从尾椎骨一路蹿上太阳穴，让绿谷无法克制的尖叫出声，他疯狂的扭动着腰肢想要脱离身后那可怕的深度，却被腰间的手死死扣住无法向前挪动。

“出去！出去！啊啊啊！”

“妈的！”

绿谷不停的挣扎着，凹凸不平的肉壁也不停的收缩蠕动，就像无数张小嘴亲吻舔舐着怒张的阴茎，让爆豪差点就要射了出来。

爆豪恼羞成怒，将自己的阴茎抽出，抓住趁他松手时不停上前挪动，想要逃跑的人，重新将他的手绑在了胸前，并将他翻了个身面朝上对着自己，高抬起似乎一握就会断的脚踝，把大腿折至那人的胸前，然后对准穴口又是一个猛力冲了进去，并且不等那人反应过来开始挣扎，就开始大开大合的干了起来。

他的龟头不停的碾过那凸起的一点，惹得身下的人只能大张着嘴喘气尖叫着，口水顺着嘴角不停向下就去，眼泪早就把那张带着悉数雀斑的脸浸得一塌糊涂。

那双总是带着莫名坚持的翠绿色瞳孔这时已经失了神，只是空洞的看着满是水汽的天花板。

看到废久不再挣扎了，爆豪松了手，估计是因为捏得太用力了，他在绿谷的脚踝处留下了深深的掌印，而始作俑者一点都没有心疼的感觉，看着那块清晰的手指印他的嘴角牵起了一丝满意的弧度。

不过看到身下的人除了在碾过那点时的呻吟以及身体的颤抖便没有什么反应后，他又不满起来。

猩红的眸子扫视着完全在自己身下展开的赤裸躯体，手指流连在平日里被他用处的新旧淤痕，他觉得这具白皙的皮肤似乎有磁力般，紧紧的吸附着他的手指，让他只能不停抚摸着这具瘦削的躯体。

他的手指停留在了白皙胸膛上艳红的两点上，恶意的用指甲刮骚着已经挺立起来的两点，并大力揉捏着。

于是，爆豪发现每当他刮骚揉捏着那小小一粒的伸手，身下这人就会如搁浅的鱼儿般大口喘气，胸膛用力向上挺起。

这个反正让他很感兴趣，他放慢了身下抽插的速度，轻轻的碾磨着敏感抽搐的肉壁，弯着腰将被揉捏得肿大了不少的乳头含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬摩擦着，一手继续玩弄着另一边的乳头。

身体各个部位传来的快感不断汇集着，酥麻感不停的从脊椎骨向上窜去，汇聚成名为快感的海洋。

“嗯…哈…”

强烈的快感让绿谷无法继续失神，他回过神来，把被束缚住的双手无力的抵在爆豪白金色的头发上，也不知道是要让对方让自己的乳头含的更深还是想要将这人离开。

看着绿谷剧烈的反应，爆豪心里觉得还不够，他要让废久反应更加的剧烈，让他无法忍受只能紧紧的抱着自己，没有一丝一毫想要逃离的念头。

他用力的吮吸了几下左边红肿不堪的乳头，用牙齿轻啃着乳晕，舌头疯狂的舔弄着乳尖，右手将右边乳头夹起，用力向上拉扯着。

空闲的左手摸到绿谷那又一次挺立起来的红肿肉棒上，用指甲恶意的抠挖着不停流出淫液的马眼，还时不时的搔弄着马眼内从未有人碰过的嫩肉。

“啊啊啊啊！”

嘶哑的尖叫声不停的从不停流下口水的控制溢出，绿谷出久除了尖叫喘息已经无法说出任何话了，每当他以为身体里的快感到达巅峰时，又会有更加强烈灭顶的快感叠加上来，他的后穴抽搐缴紧着身体里青筋爆起的粗大阴茎。

他快射了，已经是今天的第三次了，他又要射了，被玩弄着全身的敏感点要射了！

然而当他快要高潮的时候却被一只大手死死扣住肉棒的根部。

“恩…哈…让我射！小胜，求你了，让我射！”

绿谷哀求着用被束缚住的双手抵在爆豪的手臂上，然而那人只是嘲讽的笑着，突然加快了身下抽插的速度，每一下龟头都狠狠的碾压过令他疯狂的一点。

他只能狂乱的扭动着酸软的腰肢摇晃着不知是还未干透还是被汗水浸得更湿的头颅，嘴巴大张着除了喘气竟连沙哑的呻吟都无法发出，后穴不停抽搐又缴紧将身体里的巨物夹得很是舒爽。

突然，爆豪停下了抽插，整个人匍匐在绿谷身上重重呼吸着。

绿谷觉得体内的巨物又大了不少，他甚至可以感受到筋络砰砰的跳动，以及马眼处的收缩。

小胜要射了。

绿谷清晰的意识到爆豪要射到自己的身体深处，他想要逃跑，身体却没有丝毫力气，就连手指都无法动弹。

滚烫的液体不停的喷射在他的体内，不知什么时候，爆豪松开了紧箍着他性器的手，他眼前闪过一阵耀眼的白光，大口喘着气断断续续的射了出来，他的精液糊满了身上那人结实的胸膛。

绿谷无力的瘫在地上，平常总是杂乱无章的卷曲绿发此刻服服帖帖的趴在他的额头上，他脸色潮红，眼中满含水雾迷茫缓慢的眨着眼睛看着爆豪。

那眼神蕴含万般风情，似乎眨眨眼睛都在勾引人，让爆豪差点又要硬了起来，不过这样的废久让他顺眼了许多，他决定不再为难他了。

不过，只是现在罢了……

END. or TBC.


End file.
